


Slughorn’s Folly

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amputation, Bonding, Cannibalism, Castration, Dark Harry, Double Penetration, Gore, M/M, Mpreg, Penectomy, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry is mistreated. He makes sure the ones responsible regret their actions.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Voldemort, Horace Slughorn/Harry Potter (past)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Slughorn’s Folly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Mention of past rape, violence and gore, underage sex, and naughty language.

Severus stares dumbfounded at the man. He is going to castrate him.

“Explain.”

Lucius blinks at his tone.

“The Potter boy gave birth to a babe a few days ago, did you not know he was pregnant?”

“No.”

Lucius smirks.

“Looks like you aren’t as effective of a spy as you like to believe. Well he was pregnant and he gave birth to a boy a few days ago, not sure when exactly, but the babe was auctioned off by his sire. I snatched him up of course...”

Of course he did. The fool.

“You have met the boy and yet you insist on acting the fool. If Potter finds out we have his child all our lives will be forfeit. He will tear this earth asunder if he has to to get the child back. Give him to me or I swear, Lucius, I will cast my own celibacy spell on you and you’ll never orgasm again.”

Lucius looks shocked, then annoyed.

“You may be my closest friend Severus...”

“I am your only true friend, and that is why I am telling you this. The boy _will_ kill us all.”

“He is only a boy.”

“You’re right of course, he is only a boy, a boy who fought off a hundred dementors when he was only thirteen, but still, only a boy.”

Lucius narrows his eyes.

“Nevertheless, you aren’t truly worried about your safety. Why are you so determined to help the boy?”

He sighs. He’s going to end up blowing his cover one way or another. Albus will be so disappointed, but since Albus kept _this_ from him...

“I swore a vow to protect the boy. Give me the child, Lucius. Please.”

“Fine. But we are going to discuss this more later, old friend.”

He nods and waits while the man summons a house elf. He takes the babe from her arms, inspecting it closely. He knows the eyes will still be blue for now but, he can’t be sure of the resemblance.

“Are you sure the babe is his?”

“I did a bloodline test of course.”

“The sire?”

“Slughorn.”

Fuck. He’s going to murder the fucking rapist, slowly, and painfully.

“And does our lord..?”

“No. I couldn’t bring myself to...well Narcissa would have my head if anything happened to him.”

He makes a mental note to thank the woman later for keeping her husband at least partially in line. Then gives Lucius a nod and leaves. He makes his way to the ward’s edge without incident and apparates to Hogwarts. He has an infuriating boy to find, and a rapist to eviscerate.

~~~~~~

He stalks through the halls, the babe hidden under a disillusionment spell, luckily sleeping for now. He has no idea what he’ll do if the boy wakes. He wonders if he has a name. He glances down at him, he has no idea how one picks a name for a child, not that most people seem to know what they’re doing when it comes to that either.

He focuses back on his task. Following his tracking spell until it leads him to the man’s quarters. Good. Nice and private. Perfect place for a bloodbath. He glances down at the boy, he should probably leave him with someone else while he deals with the rapist, but...he’s not sure who he can trust right now. If Minerva knew...

He cuts through the man’s rather pathetic wards, strides into the room, and stops stunned, and impressed.

“You may want to cauterize that wound, Mr. Potter, or the man may bleed out before you’re done with him.”

The boy jerks and turns, his whole body is shaking with his fury, he looks like a wrathful god with the blood splatter covering him. He looks beautiful. Severus holds up his wand hand, the wand pointing toward the ceiling in a placating gesture. The boy’s eyes dart to his other arm to see why he hasn’t raised it and he releases a wordless cry.

“Hey, shh, it’s alright. He’s here.”

The boy crosses the distance separating them in an instant, touches the babe with a bloody hand, and begins sobbing. He realizes the boy isn’t going to be doing it anytime soon and cauterizes the man’s groin for him. Then he pulls him in with his free arm and rubs his back.

“It’s alright. You’re alright. He won’t be hurting you ever again.”

The boy slowly calms then looks up at him with a complicated expression on his face. Fury, pain, relief, and too many other warring emotions to tell them apart or name.

“I should’ve gone to you. You would have done something. You wouldn’t have let him sell my baby. The bloody fucking arseholes. I want to kill them all.”

“All?”

“Dumbledore. Who thought my being his little soldier was more important than my being a goddamn parent. And McGonagall who didn’t believe me. I want them to suffer, like I suffered.”

“Then they shall.”

The boy gives him a look and then nods sharply.

“Good.”

The boy spends another long moment just drinking in the sight of his son, then he turns and stalks back over to the piece of shit. Severus watches, delighted, as the boy collects the man’s genitals and forces him at wand point to eat them. The man gulps and turns to him looking for a savior, he sneers at him and the man pales. He tries begging and the glorious boy severs his foot from his body. Severus cauterizes it for him. The boy probably doesn’t even know the spell. He’ll have to educate him on the proper way to torture someone later. He smirks when the man finally does begin chewing on the testicle the boy shoved in his mouth. They drink in the sound as the man whimpers as he chews reluctantly. Harry laughing when he finally swallows. He immediately shoves the second one in his mouth.

~~~~~~

An hour later they exit the castle together the boy and his child hidden under his invisibility cloak. He glares in the boy’s direction when he grumbles yet again.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t deal with the other two _now_.”

“Because you will need protection.”

“And you think _he_ will grant me that?”

“I know he will once he has seen you in action. Now hush before you get us caught.”

They pass Hagrid’s hut in silence. He wonders if he shouldn’t fill the man in on what happened, while the man can’t keep a secret to save his life, he also would be an asset to have on their side with his giant blood. He has no doubt the man’s erstwhile unwavering loyalty would not survive this. He’ll decide later. For now they have other things to worry about. Such as an appropriate punishment for Minerva. He can’t believe that woman would behave this way.

They finally reach the wards just as he has a glimmer of a thought about how to deal with her. He’ll have to locate the book he saw that curse in.

He stops the boy before he can cross the wards.

“The headmaster will know the moment you step over them. Let me summon an elf to collect your things and your owl, and then we shall leave.”

The boy agrees easily enough and he does just that. They cross the wards and disapparate.

They land on the pebbled drive and he checks them over, he’s never tried to apparate this many before. They’re all fine and he breathes a sigh of relief. He sends the boy’s owl off to the owlery and leads the boy inside.

“He’s getting hungry, I need to feed him soon.”

Damn, he hadn’t thought of that.

“Are you still producing milk? If the boy hasn’t been in your care...”

“He didn’t take him away until sometime last night. I woke up and he was gone. I haven’t been drained since then, it’s getting painful.”

“And the babe has been receiving substandard milk no doubt. Just let me speak to _him_ first and you may feed the child. Does the child have a name?”

“Not yet. I couldn’t...I don’t want...”

He pulls the boy in and simply holds him for a moment. Glaring at Lucius when he finally arrives in the entry hall, the man wisely remains silent.

The babe stirs and the boy pulls away. He leads him to the Dark Lord’s study, ignoring Lucius for now, he’ll deal with him later. The man glances up and stills. Shocked by the sight of him with Harry Potter, or perhaps the fact the boy is still covered in blood.

“Severus, what have you brought me?”

“A potential ally, seeking sanctuary. I have a memory to show you, my lord.”

The man nods and he steps forward, allows the man to enter his mind, and shows him his memory of the boy punishing Slughorn. The man pulls out of his mind, studies them both intently for a long moment, then announces.

“While I could grant you sanctuary, I would prefer a more direct approach.”

Severus watches wide eyed as the man summons a most surprising tome.

“My lord he is only a boy, you cannot seriously expect him to bond...”

“ _Severus_.”

He swallows his words but gives the man a pleading look. The man ignores him, places the tome on the desk, and begins turning the pages. They wait anxiously until...

“This is the one we’ll need.”

He steps forward and looks, he blinks.

“My lord?”

The man shakes his head.

“Not after today. You may call me Voldemort.”

He notices the boy giving him a look and quickly explains.

“It’s a bonding ritual. For three people, rather than two.”

The boy looks bewildered, then turns to the Dark Lord.

“But why would you..?”

“Desire you? Any would who saw the way you savaged that filth.”

“Yeah, but, all three of us?”

“Severus wants you as well. Since he was responsible for bringing you here he has earned a reward.”

The boy turns to him and he tries not to look guilty. He shouldn’t desire the boy, he’s not yet of age. Although the boy doesn’t seem to think so from the way he’s looking at him.

“You want me?”

He closes his eyes, doesn’t try to deny it. When he opens them the boy is smiling.

“Alright then. Let’s do this.”

He points out the approximate amount of time it’s going to take and the boy’s smile becomes rather sheepish.

“Oh, well in that case I really need to feed him first.”

“Indeed.”

The boy sits on a chair and proceeds to do just that. While the boy is otherwise occupied he casts a quick diagnostic and seethes. Of course the man failed to properly heal the boy, and unless he’s very much mistaken the boy shows signs of neglect. Bloody arseholes. He begins pulling the necessary potions from his bag and makes the boy drink them.

“Do I really need this many?”

“Yes, now drink them all.”

The boy glares at his tone. He softens it.

“They are necessary to heal you as you should have been healed. That bastard did a piss poor job of it. If we are to complete the bonding ritual you will need to be fully healed.”

“Oh, thanks then.”

He waves off the thanks, and ensures the boy does in fact drink them all.

After he takes a quick trip down to the dungeons and installs Slughorn in one of the cells. He’s going to need to wash his trunk thoroughly. It seems the man’s breakfast didn’t agree with him.

~~~~~~

An hour later they head to the ritual room together. The boy insisting on bringing the child. He can’t really blame the boy for wanting to keep his child close after _that_. Neither of them try to dissuade him. But he does feel the need to inform the boy.

“You won’t be able to comfort him if he cries during the ritual. We can’t interrupt it.”

“Understood.”

Voldemort begins stripping at once and they both give each other a look. This isn’t exactly how they pictured this day going. The boy hands him the babe and begins stripping quickly. He watches eagerly as his body is revealed. Once bare Harry takes his son back and sets him on the pile of his clothing. Severus begins removing his own clothes and gives the boy a raised eyebrow look when he finds himself being studied in turn. The boy smiles brightly.

“What? I don’t get to see my husband before the wedding?”

“This is hardly a wedding, brat. Don’t give the man ideas.”

The boy laughs. Then grins mischievously and whispers.

“Can you imagine the Dark Lord wearing a tux and standing in a church?”

“I told you to call me Voldemort. And I would never wear such muggle clothing.”

The boy’s grin doesn’t even waver when he realizes he’s been caught. He gives him a warning look but the boy takes no notice.

“Voldemort then. So who gets to be in front?”

He wouldn’t mind knowing the answer to that himself. They both turn to the man expectantly.

“Severus of course. He’s known you for longer.”

He narrows his eyes at the man, he has a feeling there’s more to it than that, but he shakes it off and goes back to stripping.

They walk into the ritual circle. He stands in front of the boy admiring the blood staining his hands and face, Voldemort walks behind the boy and places his hands on his hips. Then leans forward and licks the side of his neck.

“Delicious.”

The boy snorts, but doesn’t say anything. He’s glad he thought to leave the boy covered in blood. Voldemort gives him a look and he nods decisively. They begin the ritual. Burning the necessary herbs and painting the necessary runes on each other’s bodies. Then they get to the part that he can’t help but worry the boy isn’t truly prepared for. Voldemort lets him take the lead on this part and he gives him a grateful nod. He sits and has the boy straddle his lap, he pulls him into a kiss, which starts out sweet but soon becomes sinful. Then he begins, slowly, to prepare him. The boy pulls away and he stills completely, worried he became uncomfortable, but the boy grins at him.

“I won’t break. You don’t have to go _that_ slowly.”

“Alright, but if at any time...”

The boy cuts him off with a kiss. He resumes stretching him, going slightly faster. The boy begins wriggling impatiently, so he moves quicker still. Nevertheless it takes a while to work up to his being stretched enough to take both of them.

Finally they’re ready to move onto the next part. He gives Voldemort a nod and the man kneels behind the boy. They each stroke themselves to full hardness, line up their cocks, and the boy sinks down onto them. The magic takes hold at once and they all groan. The boy smiles widely and begins lifting himself slowly, then he slams back down, drawing a moan from them both. The boy does so again and again, slowly gaining speed and confidence. It doesn’t take long until they’re all three moaning at each impact. He pulls the boy down and kisses him then turns the boy’s head so Voldemort can do the same. He watches raptly as the man does just that, kissing the boy hungrily. It doesn’t take long until he finds himself getting close, he knows they both are feeling the same by way of the ritual magic. He decides he knows just how to push them over the edge, and he leans forward and sucks harshly on one of the boy’s nipples while pinching the other, the taste of his milk is divine and he groans. They all climax simultaneously.


End file.
